Tea
Tea was a beverage which could be served hot or cold. It was made from plant leaves steeped in hot water. If served cold, the steeped water was then generally cooled down and poured over ice. Countless variations of tea were known on many planets. Sub-Commander T'Pol was known to favor hot chamomile tea, although she occasionally drank mint tea as well. ( ) In T'Pol's quarters in early 2154, she and Doctor Phlox once shared some tea together. ( ) Unlike her shipmates, T'Pol rarely drank tea to accompany a meal during her early years aboard . By 2155, though, she had begun to incorporate iced tea into her meals with Archer. ( The drink dispenser in the mess hall of Enterprise featured hot tea and iced tea as beverages. ( ) Saru enjoyed tea with added salt. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard was known for his fondness of Earl Grey tea, often ordering it from a replicator in his ready room with the phrase, "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." ( ) In an alternate timeline, Picard asked for Earl Grey tea from Data's maid using his usual phrase out of custom, to the amusement of Jessel. ( ) Captain Hikaru Sulu enjoyed a cup of hot tea in the mornings. ( ; ) Clara Sutter liked sugar with her tea. ( ) The Klingons included tea in the Klingon tea ceremony, although it was deadly to Humans and could be at least toxic to Klingons. ( ) Before the surface of planet Rana IV was almost entirely destroyed by a Husnock warship, wild tea used to grow virtually everywhere on the planet. Rishon Uxbridge prepared tea from Rana IV for an away team from the . ( ) In 2369, Captain Picard and Geordi La Forge had some tea while "frozen in time." ( ) In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko offered Melanie a tea in a house where he resided in Louisiana. Since she had walked through the rain to visit him, he suggested she could use a warm drink. ( ) Neelix stocked several types of tea aboard the , including Terran and more exotic varieties. He himself favored herbal tea. ( ) In addition to bread and water, Neelix also brought Dala some tea, which she used to burn him as part of an escape attempt she made. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway preferred coffee over tea. At some point after becoming an admiral in an alternate future, she began drinking tea instead, giving coffee up. She stated such to her past self after traveling back through time to change history, but after once again witnessing the dedication of ''Voyager s crew, she again drank coffee, as she had decided to revive a few of her old habits.'' ( ) of , when Janeway comments to Tuvok "You never served me tea," he notes her preference for coffee.|Though Chakotay ordered "coffee, black" from the replicator in his quarters in the episode , the call sheet for the day of filming, Wednesday , listed "very hot steamy tea" in the props section.}} Types * See Types of tea See also * Tea ball External links * * de:Tee fr:Thé nl:Thee Category:Tea